supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Syndrim Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny," Leo: "To our sons, playing video games is their babysitter since I'm a full-time local attorney and I hardly spend any quality time with them, Announcer: "Jo visits the Syndrim's help whose two little Gameboys, Trent and Dirien, play violent video games...the mom is also pregnant with her upcoming daughter who is due to be born soon."' Dirien: "I'm gonna choke you 'til you die, (beep)!" Trent: "We're gonna kill all of those freaks, steal another car and stuff!" Announcer: "...play with dangerous objects..." comes charging at Dirien with a large machete Announcer: "...spit like camels..." spits on Zoe Announcer: "...destroy property..." throws an expensive and irreplaceable porcelian flower vase against the wall, causing it to smash charges into the dining room, pushing a cabinet of priceless china over, and breaking the China inside it Uma: "Oh, my god!" and Dirien throw Leo's iPad down the stairs, smashing the screen Leo: "Oh, dear Lord. Boys, what did you do?" Announcer: "...and wrestle with their Nanny, Zoe." wrestles Zoe Announcer: "Mom is currently pregnant with a daughter, but she fears that the boys may be aggressive towards their new sibling." kicks Uma in the womb Uma: "Ow, don't do that! You'll upset your your new baby sister, who is going to be born soon," Introduction see a pregnant African-American woman with brown eyes come to the door Jo: "Hi, you must be Uma Syndrim. I'm Jo Frost. Pleased to meet you." Uma: "Hi there. Nice to meet you, too. I'm so excited because our baby girl is going to be born soon, but I'm worried about our upcoming daughter." Jo: "What to you mean?" Uma: "My sons, Trent and Dirien are aggressive, and they play violent video games." see a pair of boys right next to their pregnant mother Uma: "This one here with the dreadlocks is Trent, and the one with the afro is Dirien." Jo: "Hello, nice to meet you boys. I'm Jo-Jo." Trent: "Hi, Jo-Jo." Observation Begins and Dirien are playing their Nintendo DS games Trent: "You are going to die, (beep)!" Dirien: "Not, you're gonna die, (beep)!" '''Jo: "To my shocking discovery, the boys were playing violent video games, such as Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors; Ultimate Mortal Kombat, Touch the Dead, Theresia Specs, Shin Megami Tehsi: Strange Journey and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. It was utterly unbelievable.' looks around the boys' bedroom to find pictures of graphic drawings hanging on the wall, such as a dead body hanging on a meat hook Jo: "Oh, my word," Observation Continues [Trent is playing Conker's Bad Fur Day on the N64 while Dirien is sitting on the couch] Dirien: "Go, Trent, Go! Let's beat the monster that looks like (bleep)! Let the squirrel throw toilet paper at him!" Trent: " Yeah, right, Dirien!" Jo: "I then witnessed the boys playing Conker's Bad Fur Day. It was also an M-rated game due to violence, drugs, and other inappropriate references." Parents Meeting Jo: "Let's talk about the video games. Those video games are rated M for Mature, and they are violent, and not only that, some of them are bloody and gory. Also, a few of them had drug references and strong language, and one of them had sexual content and suggestive themes, and another had partial nudity and sexual themes. I mean, it's absolutely crazy to believe that you let them play something so violent. When was the last time you checked the ratings and the content on the video game before allowing your sons to play the game? I mean, do you really know what the storylines of the video games your sons own?" Uma: "I knew that Jo was going to come down on me; I hardly spend any time with my sons since I am a full-time nurse at the Children's Hospital. She was going to think that I was the worst mother in the world because I let my sons play such violent video games and let them get away with such horrible behavior towards their nanny Zoe," Uma: "I...I didn't know that...video games could affect little boys that badly, Jo...I had no idea," Jo: "Not an excuse, Uma. You should be aware that media violence desensitizes little boys and causes aggressiveness and bullying. It is an increasing problem in modern society, and I suggest that you impose a time limit of about no more than one hour per day." Leo: "Sounds good; that is--if they complete their homework and their chores first." Uma: "I think that sounds good to me, and not before bedtime," Zoe: "I'd like that." House Rules Jo: "Okay, people. I called you all here because we're going to introduce some house rules." Jo: "Number 1: Be kind and gentle to one another." Jo: "Number 2: Video gaming is a Privilege which you earn 1 hour per day." Jo: "Number 3: No playing M Mature video games Discipline Virtual Boys A Tip From Supernanny Jo: "Parents, before buying or renting a video game for your child, do your homework. First, find out what they play games on, and what games they like. Be sure to check the rating and content of the game to see if it's age-appropriate for your kids to play." Onward Uma's Baby Shower DVD Meeting Jo: "I've been gone for a couple of days. Let's take a look to see how things went whilst I was away." Uma: Trent you been sent to the Naughty Platform because you hitted me and your brother. Uma: Say sorry Trent: SORRY Uma: I want a nice apology Trent: NO Uma: That's it you're staying on the Naughty Platform for 12 mintues and you lost your video games for the rest of the week. Jo: Here's the next one Dirien: I'm going to choke 'til you die! Uma: Dirien that's not nice! Uma: YOU'RE GOING TO THE NAUGHTY PLATFORM FOR 4 MINUTES! Reinforcement Goodbye, Jo-Jo Family Update Trent:Hi Jo! Uma: Things have gotten better with these boys Jo: "How?" Uma: "They don't play M rated games anymore and they want to sell it to GameStop anyway." Trent: "They decided they weren't ready for M rated games yet." Jo: "Great," Uma: "They play 1 hour per day which we'll take off that rule," Jo: "Good!" Uma: "Also, they are playing sports and other outdoor activities." Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Baby Showers